Seduction
by DevilChild13
Summary: Harry is trying to make Voldemort jealous but who is he with? And what does Blaise have to do with everything? HarryXTom BlaiseXOC


**Title:** Seduction

**Pairings:** Harry/Tom, Blaise/OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and I profit from this story in no way. If I did own Harry Potter then it would be messed up beyond beleif and a lot of characters would be gay. This is my first attempt at a oneshot so please tell me what you think of it.

**Warning:** This story contains SLASH, some minor violence, and major OOCness. If you don't like then don't read!

* * *

Harry sat sideways in a chair and stared out a window in the Gryffindor common room. Tan arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back against a firm chest. He relaxed in the intimate hold and ignored the stares from the other Gryffindors.

"Why so down?" a musical voice whispered in his ear.

Harry sighed and focused his attention out the window once again. "I can't feel him anymore, Alister. He's blocked himself off from me completely. This didn't work out the way we wanted it to at all," he murmured sadly so only the boy behind him heard.

Alister sighed and laid his head on Harry's. "I know what you mean Harry," Alister muttered so no one overheard. "Blaise doesn't even _look_ at me. This whole plan just blew up in our faces."

Harry sighed once more and unconsciously reached up to run his fingers over the scar on his forehead. Alister released Harry and straightened from his bent position. He grasped Harry's hand and pulled the confused raven to his feet.

"Let's go out to the lake," Alister suggested. Harry nodded in agreement and they exited the common room.

**-/-/-**

The two seventh year boys now sat under a tree by the lake. Alister was leaning back against the trunk of the tree, his arms wrapped securely around Harry's waist. Harry was leaning back on Alister in a relaxed fashion and appeared to be asleep.

"You should talk to Blaise," Harry bluntly stated out of the blue.

"I'll talk to him when you talk to Voldemort," Alister countered.

"Alister, he's never going to talk to me," said Harry sadly. "He hates me and is probably going to follow Trelawney's fake prophecy and try to kill me."

"Harry, he doesn't hate _you_," protested Alister. "He hates _me_ because he thinks you abandoned him for me. He doesn't know that we're brothers."

"If that's true then Blaise doesn't hate you either," Harry pointed out.

"It's not the same thing," Alister argued. "Blaise and I never even got along; you and Voldemort at least made a truce with each other. I would give anything if only to have Blaise glare and insult me again. At least then he acknowledged I existed."

"Alister you just have to talk to him," Harry insisted, opening his eyes to look at his brother. "Tell him the truth about all this and then try to fix it."

Alister opened his mouth to respond but a cold voice cut in. "Hey look Blaise it's the Gryffindor poofs," a familiar voice sneered.

Harry and Alister looked toward the voice and glared at the platinum haired Slytherin. "Bugger off Malfoy," Harry snapped angrily.

"What are you going to do about it Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Your little boyfriend won't let you fight me. There's nothing you can do fag."

That was the last straw for Alister. He could put up with Malfoy calling him names, he could normally restrain himself when he insulted Harry, and he even got by with Blaise ignoring him, but Malfoy had finally crossed a line that he couldn't cross without seriously getting hurt.

Harry went rigged in Alister's arms and he looked back at his brother worriedly. Alister gently put Harry on the ground beside him and stood to face Malfoy and Blaise.

"Oh look I think I hurt his feelings," Malfoy said and then gave a humorless laugh. "What, are you angry that I insulted your little boyfriend, Evans?" he sneered.

Alister drew his wand without warning and Malfoy was thrown back by the silent hex he sent at him. Malfoy hit the ground hard and grunted in pain. Alister looked at Blaise with sad, hurt eyes for only a second before turning and running away. Blaise hesitated only a few seconds before he followed after Alister.

Alister made it just into the tree line of the Forbidden Forest before Blaise caught up with him. The black, Italian wizard grabbed Alister's wrist and pulled him around to face him. Before Alister could protest or struggle he was slammed up against a tree and angry amber eyes were glaring into his own chocolate brown ones.

"Why did you choose Potter?" Blaise growled out. The question caught Alister off guard, he hadn't been expecting Blaise to ask him something like that. Before he could respond Blaise spoke once more. "What does Potter have that I don't? Tell me Alister because I just can't see why you like him and not me."

Alister felt hot tears prick at his eyes and he could see the shock on Blaise's face at this. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Blaise. Harry and I aren't really dating. We were just pretending to be to try and make you and someone else jealous, but it didn't work out how we planned. I-I was just to afraid of rejection to tell you how I feel. I mean, you never really seemed to like me in the slightest so I was scared of your reaction. When you just started to ignore me completely and act like I didn't exist I thought you hated me." By now tears were flowing freely down Alister's face and his voice sounded choked.

Blaise pulled Alister away from the tree and against him. He wrapped his arms around Alister tightly and nuzzled his face in the side of his neck. Alister returned the embrace, his face buried in Blaise's shoulder, his hands gripping the back of his robes as if he was afraid he would disappear. "Oh Alister I could never hate you," Blaise murmured reassuringly into the English wizards neck. "I was jealous and didn't know how to deal with it. I should have just swallowed my foolish pride and asked you. I can't believe I almost lost you without really getting to know you."

"Blaise I couldn't have really dated Harry," he admitted when he had calmed down mostly after a few minutes. Blaise pulled back slightly to look at him confused and curious. "We're fraternal twins. That's why we felt comfortable pretending to go out. Nobody knows we're brothers because it was never released that our parents had two children."

To Alister's surprise Blaise laughed and then hugged him tighter. "I should have known. You were always good at hiding things you didn't want anyone to know or see. I can't believe I didn't see it before," Blaise said. Alister could hear the happiness in his voice and it made him smile.

Blaise suddenly pulled Alister back by his shoulders so he could look into his face. Alister tilted his head to the right slightly in curiosity, blinking his large brown eyes once in confusion. Blaise smiled warmly at the cute confused expression on Alister's face before speaking.

"Alister Evans would you do me the honor of going on a date with me next weekend when we go to Hogsmeade?" he asked quietly.

Alister smiled happily and threw his arms around Blaise's neck before kissing him in response.

**-/-/-**

Meanwhile, Harry had gone back into the castle and to the Room of Requirement to be alone. The room turned into a type of small library like it usually did when Harry went there to just think. Harry removed his glasses, putting them on a small table on one side of the couch, and then laid down on the couch. He closed his bright green eyes and started to clear his mind.

He had been working on Occlumency for a while now and he was pretty good at it. He had also figured out how to look through Voldemort's side of their link when he wanted to. The only problem was that the dark wizard had figured it out after the second time Harry had done it and had blocked him out completely.

Harry focused on the link and went down it, his consciousness completely dropping from reality. He appeared in a room similar to the one the Room of Requirement had turned into for him. This was actually where he got the idea for what he wanted the room to turn into. This room, however, was decorated in silver and green instead of red and gold because Voldemort was the one who had made their mind link in the first place.

Harry sat down on the couch in there and tried to reach Voldemorts end of the link. To-Voldemorts end was shielded strongly and Harry couldn't get through. He sighed and stopped trying. He knew he wasn't going to get through but he just had to try. He figured that eventually Voldemort would get tired of his pestering and come see what Harry wanted. Obviously he was wrong.

"Why did I even bother?" Harry muttered to himself. He disappeared from the room as he let himself regain consciousness. He opened his eyes and sat up in the Room of Requirement. He stood and went over to one of the bookshelves in the room. He grabbed a book before going back to the couch and started to read. Harry ignored his glasses which were still on the table next to the couch. He had gotten Madame Pomfrey to fix his eyes in third year, but had continued to wear glasses with plain glass lenses instead of prescription ones for appearances since everyone knew he wore glasses and that no one had ever told him they could fix his vision.

After about two hours of reading, Harry uttered a small cry as his scar burned fiercely and he was pulled forcefully into the room in his mind. Voldemort stood across the room glaring at Harry who was sitting on the dark green couch. Harry looked down at the floor shyly, unable to hold Voldemorts angry, hateful glare.

"What do you want, boy?" Voldemort demanded angrily when Harry didn't say anything. Harry tried not to dwell too long on the fact that Voldemort had resumed calling him 'boy' instead of 'Harry'.

"You were the one who pulled me in here," Harry murmured before he could stop himself.

"Don't get smart with me boy!" Voldemort snapped angrily, making Harry flinch as if struck. "You are the one who has been trying to spy on me for two months now. I don't wish to speak with my enemy and a traitor."

Harry's head snapped up to look at Voldemort and when he saw his furious expression he snapped. "Alister and I aren't really dating, okay!? We were just pretending to be to get you and the person that Alister likes jealous! We're brothers; twins! I was too scared to tell you because you don't exactly show that you have any emotions besides anger and hate! I guess I was right to assume that you wouldn't return my feelings since you were so quick to turn your back on me! You only care about yourself and I was foolish and stupid for thinking otherwise!" Harry looked down again after his outburst, trying to hide the tears in his eyes even though Voldemort had probably already seen them.

There was an awkward silence in the room and Harry thought Voldemort had left until the couch dipped slightly next to him. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist, pulling him onto Voldemorts lap. Harry was frozen in surprise as a hand started rubbing soothing circles on his back and Voldemort nuzzled his messy black hair affectionately.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't tell me how you feel. I was hurt when you and your brother first started this little ruse. You know my past so I believe you can understand if I have abandonment issues. I do care about you Harry, I really do." Voldemort said comfortingly. Harry was surprised at the degree of emotion that was in Voldemort's voice.

Voldemort stopped stroking Harry's back and grasped his chin gently. He tilted the young mans head up to look at him and Harry was surprised to see the love shining in Voldemort's crimson eyes. "I love you Harry Potter and I want you by my side in this war instead of as my enemy. You and I both know that the prophecy was fake and I have no intention of following it like Dumbledore expects us to," Voldemort said in the same comforting tone he had used before. Harry could see the sincerity and love in Voldemorts eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

Harry smiled a genuine smile and tears came to his eyes again. "I love you too Tom Riddle and I will stand by your side in this war against Light and Dark," Harry promised.

Tom glared playfully at Harry and brushed his tears away gently with a thumb. "Must you call me by that stupid muggle name?" Tom grumbled sulkily.

Harry laughed lightly, his smile widening. "Shut up and kiss me," he said. Tom did just that.

**Fin**


End file.
